DragonFire
DragonFire is a book series created by Hrrdragons99 and Katluvr88. Scorpion is the fourth heir to the SandWing throne. She was driven out by Blister. Then she met Silverwind, a mysterious NightWing. SilverWind predicts an IceWing will lose the SkyWing dragonet. So she joins a dragon from each tribe and brought them to an island on the Kingdom of the Sea called Rainforest Island. A while later she met Falcon. Her eventual SkyWing mate. They had 4 eggs but when fleeing from Burn she dropped 2 one died the other grew up to be a dragonet of destiny: Sunny. Another was killed by Burn and the last grew up on rainforest island to be named Sahara. She eventually is the queen of the SandWings. She has extremely hot scales like Peril's, but she took Peril's fire. Her temperature is only burning hot in battle, she also has gills. Silverwind is a mysterious NightWing, she fled from her half brother Morowseer and her aunt Queen Battlewinner. She lived with her mother Queen Eclipse: Queen of the StarWings. StarWings are a group of endangered animus dragons with unlimited animus power and silver scales on the under sides of their wings, they look like normal dragons ecxept from the few exceptions in appearance. Silverwind has two dragonets, Fatespeaker and Starflight. She is the eventual queen of the StarWings. Gishail is a hybrid. Half RainWing and half MudWing. She has 6 siblings, Marsh, Andaconda, Topaz, Jade, Quartz and Glory. She lost Glory's egg 6 years ago. Her plan is to lead the hybrids on a journey to find new territory. Gishail can breathe fire and has glow-in-the-dark scales but she has no sense of smell. Marsh is Gishail's brother he is also the adopted cousin to Clay. He is sent on an important mission: find out what the NightWings are up to. Marsh had a blood red egg and is stronger than the average MudWing but needs sun time like a RainWing. Storm is the runaway son of Queen Glacier. He is Silverwinds part-brother and the brother to Frost, A dragonet of Destiney. He marries Shira. His scales emit a cold mist. Hurricane is Queen Scarlet's runaway daughter, the broken Skywing egg was her daughter but little did she know she still lived. She is also sister to Ruby, Fira and Copper and Goldie. She is the eventual Queen of the SkyWings. Hurricane is fire proof and a fierce fighter. Wave is the lost heir to the SeaWing throne. Wave escaped with her sister Tempest and lived in hiding ever since. She fell in love with a MudWing and had 5 eggs, 2 MudWing and 3 SeaWing. She escaped with Tempest before Orca carved the statue. Wave can breathe out boiling water and has extra glowing scales but cannot speak Aquatic because her head hurts when she turns on her scales. Copper and Goldie are the twin SkyWing dragonets of destiny. They were raised with Sahara on Rainforest island. Goldie has scales immune to heat and in the second last book, turns out to be the StarWing dragonet of destiny. Each of the Dragonets were destined to represent their tribe: Glory-RainWings/Hybrids Tsunami-SeaWings Clay- MudWings Starflight- NightWings Sunny- SandWings Frost- IceWings Copper- SkyWings Goldie- StarWings Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)